Iggy: A Maximum Ride Novel
by Raephaim
Summary: Iggy has his own little adventures. its from his point of veiw. it skips around but starts when they were in the school.i just might add an O.C hope you wont mind.
1. Chapter 1

It was just me. Myself. I didnt have a name. There i was subject 3, experiment 3, mutatoin 3, and worst of all, failure 3.  
It was constantly dark, all except the little light above the many iron dog crates. Ive never been outside of the dog crate without something painfull happening to me. The many tests they put us through. Im not alone. in the dog crate to my right, a slightly bigger one, was a girl. She was maybe a few years older than i. She was nice, whenever we came back from tests she would help calm me down.  
the one on my left was a dark haired by. he had shaggy black hair. blacker than the darkness around us. he never talked. he never moved. sometimes it seemed like he wasnt there at all. There were others like us. but they werent near us. in this place we are in there are many dog crates. all of them have children in them. mutated children. we are mutated too. we have wings growing out of our shoulder blades. others arent exactly like us. the men that take us to the tests have injected us with different DNAs. The three of us having two percent avian DNA. the others though were not as succesful as us. we were normal people. me for example. i was tall and skinny for my age. which i dont know, we dont have any perception of time. i had shaggy reddish blonde hair that landed just above my eyes.  
my eyes were a deep dark blue. i remember this because i saw a picture of me once on a clip board. not to mention the wings in our backs. i was lying there in my dog crate. i had just got done with one of my tests. the scariest of them all. the eraser test they called it.  
These giant dog people were set loose on me and i had to try my best to stay alive. i received many injuries from this test. my face had scrapes from the numerous times i fell trying to fly and three claw marks on my face. my pointer finger was swollen and throbbing. it felt bent. i also had a gash in my leg which a rag was thrown in my cage so i could stop the bleeding. i couldnt do anything once i was back in my cage. i was hysterical. i almost died and i knew it. blood was filling up my cage and i felt light headed. id probably lost alot of blood and dehidrated from my sobbing. as i lay there in the right corner of my cage i felt a hand grab mine, the one without the damaged finger, and sqeeze. "Hey, are you okay?" i heard the girl in the cage next to me say. my sobbing was obviously an answer.  
she let go of my hand and said "Here let me help you. stick your leg through the cage into mine." i couldnt bring myself to move the earlier events were too traumatizing. after a few minutes of my not moving i heard her move away from my end of the cage.  
the was a shuffle to my left and i felt a hand on my injured leg. i glanced at it and i saw the silent boy with his head crammed into the bars tying the rag to the gash on my shin the best he could. after he had tied it he pressed his hands against it, hard, to stop the bleeding.  
that was the last thing i remember before drifting into a deep restless sleep. when i awoke my leg had stopped bleeding and had actually scabbed over. my finger was less swollen but still bent. there was a loaf of bread and a packet of cheese in my cage. i estimated this to be a loaf and a packet because the bread had two end peices and i had seen a packet of cheese before when one of the white coated men had eaten it. i was too tired still so i laid my head back and went to sleep. when i awoke the bread and cheese were gone. this almost made me cry because i was starving. my leg ached and my finger was sore but i was healing pretty quickly. i sat up in my cage and looked around. the floor had blackened dried blood on it. the rag had been taken of my leg and was now gone. the boy in the left cage was back in his corner not moving and the girl was rolled over not facing me. i scooted up to the corner of my cage without the blood. the girl heard me shuffle and she sat up and looked at me. she crawled over to my cage and put her hand in her shirt.  
she pulled out four slices of bread and half a packet of cheese. both wraped in plastic. she slid them into my cage. "You didnt eat it and i knew that they would take it away so i hid some of it." she said smiling at me. she slid back to the middle of her cage and went to sleep.  
I was grateful to her. i took the bread and ate it. i was ravenous but i made sure not to drop a single crum. when i had finished i still felt weak so i laid down and went to sleep. when i woke up the girl was gone and the boy was unconcious. great. well i sat up and scooted back in my cage and sat there thinking. then someone came through the door. An eraser carrying an unconcouis girl walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

That night i dreamt of flying. thats so weird seeing as how i've never flown. well except for when i try to get away from the man dogs things that try to eat me.  
but flying wasnt the only thing i was doing. i was laughing. laughing! thats weird as well because once again, thats somthing ive never done before. why was i laughing you ask? well because i was flying! its the most amazing thing that will every happen to me. my dreams were unusually short. normally their nightmares. we have alot of those here. they seem to last forever though. it just figures that the one good dream i have was short. but it wasnt because i just woke up. no. it was cause i was grabbed around my ankles and drug out of my cage. instinctively as soon as i felt the sharp claws dig into my skin i reached out and grabbed the bars of my cage. seeing my sudden grab at the cage the eraser dug harder into my ankle making me shriek. i saw out of the corner of my eye, the girl jump at my scream.  
she seemed startled but when she realized what was happening she was wide awake. the eraser was now growing annoyed and i felt the claws grower deeper into my skin. he pulled harder and just as my grip was about to fade the girl and the silent boy both grabbed my arms threw the bars. holding as tight as they could not wanting to let them take me. i felt the talons grower deeper and deeper into my skin until it hit the bone. white hot pain seered into my leg and and i screamed even louder. hearing my screams the eraser laughed and puuled harder. the girls and boys grip was slipping and the seering pain in my ankles growing. how could my blissful dream of flying and laughing turn into this seering agonizing pain and fear. tears streamed down my face. i wanted to just curl up and die. then with the snapping sound i felt my ankle dislocate. an unimanginable pain seered through me. at the eraser's tug that dislocated my ankle the boy's and the girl's grip failed sending me face first into the metal cage and drug across it until the eraser pulled me up and slung me over his shoulder. i felt the blood trickle from my nose and i tasted the familiar taste of it as it dripped in and around my mouth, leaving a trail of blood from the cage all the way to the door. by this time i had blacked out and i only heard the boy speak for the first time. "no..." came the dissapointed and sympathetic boys voice to my ears before it all went away and for me, the world would never be the same again. 


End file.
